Suffocating Lust
by MischaPallasAthenaKitsune
Summary: Shikamaru is the only one who can satisfy his craving. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

An: I don't own Naruto.

A hooded figure crouched in the alley Shikamaru was about to walk down. The figure lifted it's hood, that had been covering it's face, so identify the person who had just entered the alley.

"Been waiting long?" Shikamaru asked. The figure didn't respond.

"It's too public here." The figure said, covering it's face once again.

"Oh, it's fine. It's troublesome to find another place. This place has worked fine all the previous times..."

"But last time Ino almost-" The figure began, but was cut off.

"But she didn't, now did she? Take off your coat, it's in the way." The figure shed his hooded coat, but another coat remained. "Both coats, and your glasses, Shino." Shino shivered in the commanding tone in Shikamaru's voice. Shino dropped his second coat and sat his glasses in the pile of fabric. "Ok, back up. Against the wall." Shino did as told, and looked at Shikamaru's face, avoiding the others eyes, watching the smirk form on Shikamaru's lips.

Shikamaru did the proper hand signs for his jutsu and two hands made of shadow creeped up from the ground, slinking up Shino's body to his throat. Shino whimpered as the shadow fingers gripped his neck. Shikamaru slowly walked up to Shino, his motions fluid, teasing, semi-feminine, like a cat. He placed his hand on Shino's crotch, already making a tent against his pants. "Just those hands on your neck get you this hard?" The hands tightened a bit and Shino groaned, The bulge twitching against Shikamaru's palm. He flipped the button on the others pants open and brought the zipper down slowly. Shikamaru dropped to his knees infront of Shino.

"Ohh, fuck!" Shino cursed.

"Huh, you shouldn't be able to talk right now, are the hands not tight enough?" The hands tightened more, almost cutting off Shino's breathing. Shino gasped for air, as Shikamaru released Shino's erection from his undergarments. He licked the tip and Shino clawed desperately at the wall, whimpering. "I'd concentrate on breathing if I were you." Shikamaru reminded and took Shino's length in his mouth. He sucked and nipped and teased for nearly a minute, and Shino was beginning to feel lightheaded. "P...lea...se..." Shino managed to say, but barely. Shikamaru sighed and went back to licking. Shino couldn't move anymore, he was barely conscience. Shino made a tiny whimpering sound and his cock twitched in Shikamaru's mouth. Shino opened his mouth to cry out, but couldn't. He came when Shikamaru flicked his tongue over a sensitive part on the underside of his cock. The hands were released when Shino had finished, and he slumped down on Shikamaru. Shino groaned. He coughed. He came back to full conscience and stood, buttoned and zipped his pants, put his coats and glasses back on and turned to look at Shikamaru. He took Shikamaru's hand, and in some odd display of thanks, kissed it, then ran off.

"Mmm... So troublesome..." Shikamaru said, crossing his arms, he leaned against the alley wall and lit a cigarette.

An: MPAK here! I know this might be a little weird, but the idea just struck me. If I get any reviews, AT ALL, besides of my most loyal fan, Mel-chan, I will write a second chapter. Possibly a third. But no more than three. Love you all!


	2. Chapter 2

An: I do not own Naruto.

It was around three in the morning. Shikamaru had only gotten to sleep a few minutes prior. He had been plauged with thoughts of "the blasted bug boy" as he liked calling him lately. There was a soft tapping at his window. It woke him. Shikamaru felt like screaming, but he didn't want to incour the wrath of his mother. He opened the window and let in the one who had been tapping on it.

"Do you know what time it is?" Shikamaru asked. Shino grabbed him.

"I'm sorry, Shikamaru, but I had to see you." Shino said, looking at the other boy. Shikamaru gasped and drew back, the back of his knees hitting the bed as he fell on it. Shino dropped to his knees infront of Shikamaru. Shikamaru's eyes went wide. Shino pulled down Shikamaru's pajama pants. He caressed Shikamarus now bare thighs. Shikamaru had gotten hard fast, and this made Shino smile. Shino kissed the tip of Shikamaru's arousal. Shikamaru gasped and propped himself up on his elbows to watch. Shino sliped his lips over the head of Shikamaru's cock in a teasing manner. Shikamaru watched, a blush quickly spreading over his cheeks. Shino's lips slid down Shikamaru's shaft, and his tongue flicked over the underside. Shino pulled back and moved his head down to nestle his nose in Shikamaru's pubic hair and let his tongue brush the base of Shikamaru's cock.

"Sh-Shino!" Shino pulled back, looking up at Shikamaru with an almost fearful expression. He was afraid he'd done something wrong. "That tickles!" Shikamaru said and gave a surprisingly gentle smile. Shino shyly put his face back down and stuck his tongue out, licking the tip of Shikamaru's member. Shikamaru brought the forefinger on his left hand to his mouth and bit his nail. Shino again, let his lips slide over the head and down Shikamaru's shaft. He pulled back up, sucking all the way and slid down again, deep throating Shikamaru. Shino let out a tiny moan as he repeated the action again and again. Shikamaru stopped biting his nail and bit his knuckle instead, trying not to cry out. Thee feeling of Shino's throat constricting around his cock was too much to bear. "Shino..." He whispered. "I'm cumming." He said, realeasing his seed into Shino's throat. Shino pulled back and turned away, coughing. Shikamaru sat up and put his hand on Shino's shoulder. "Are you ok?"

"Yes... I just choked, I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry? That felt amazing!"

"That's good." Shino smiled, but it seemed sad in a way.

"Do you want me to return the favor?" He asked, pulling Shino up and against him, kicking off his pajama pants, leaving him naked, and Shino almost fully clothed.

"It's ok, you don't have to." Shino said and forced a smile. Just about anyone could tell it was forced. Shikamaru put his hand on Shino's crotch.

"But you're hard." He said.

"Yes, and I want you, but you don't have to-" He was cut off by Shikamaru pulling him into a kiss, but soon, the kiss ended and Shino found himself being stripped by an all-to-eager Shikamaru. Every section of skin that was revealed was quickly kissed, licked or nipped by Shikamaru. Shino moaned and closed his eyes.

"Open your eyes. And don't look so sad. This is supposed to feel good." Shino opened his eyes, but the sad look remained.

"You really don't have to, Shikamaru, I just wanted to pleasure you..." Shikamaru leaned down over his naked lover.

"I want to return the favor," he whispered into Shino's ear. "Now spread your legs and I promise I will please you like no other." Shino moaned and his shaky legs were spread appart. Shino gasped rather loud when he felt Shikamaru's tongue prod at his entrance.

"Shi-Shika...maru..." He moaned. He heard a chuckle and Shikamaru moved back up over him, pressing two fingers roughly inside him. Shino wrapped his arms around Shikamaru's shoulders. Shikamaru took his fingers out and forced his cock inside the taller boy. Shino gasped and threw his head back. Shikamaru wasted no time and started thrusting roughly, trying to find Shino's special spot. Shino cried out, and Shikamaru had to cover his lovers mouth. He'd found it. He continued to thrust against that spot. Tears poured down Shino's cheeks and he bit Shikamaru's hand. Shikamaru wrapped his other hand around Shino's shaft and stroked, rough and fast. Shino bit down on Shikamaru's hand, drawing blood as he spasmed, blowing his load in Shikamaru's hand. Shikamaru was close behind, still sensitive from Shino's blow job earlier. Shikamaru moaned when he pulled out of Shino.

"Damn..." He leaid down on the bed, pulling Shino beside him. "A short nap can't hurt. But you have to leave before my mom comes to wake me up in the morning, ok?" He said.

"Yosh." Shino agreed. He fell asleep, clinging to Shikamaru desperately. Shikamaru sighed and smiled. He felt strange. Before, he hadn't thought of Shino as anymore than a friend and an occasional sex partner, but lately, he'd began to harbour feelings for the bug boy, and that sad look earlier had really hurt him. He shook those thoughts from his mind and drifted off to sleep with the taller boy snuggled close and wrapped safely in his arms.

AN: Horray, yet again, for Shikamaru being a little whore! and and and the more reviews I get, the faster I write! Thanks everyone! Love!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I don't own Naruto.

Shikamaru woke to find Shino gone and snorted to himself when he found that he was a little disappointed.

"It's not like he's my boyfriend or anything..." he said, and rolled over, trying to go back to sleep.

An hour later Shikamaru grunted, decided he wasn't going to sleep anymore and got up. He dressed with a sigh and headed downstairs to breakfast.

He tried to eat, but couldn't. He played with his food and sighed.

"You alright, son?" Shikaku asked.

"Yeah, I just have something I need to do..." Shikamaru sighed. "May I be excused?"

"Of course!" his mother said. "Have a great day, Shikamaru!" she called. Her cheery tone kind of scared Shikamaru.

He walked out of his house and wandered down the road. He felt a presence and smiled. It was Shino. Shino was watching him. Shikamaru walked towards the training grounds. He noticed something crawling on his arm. He looked down and lifted his arm to get a good look at the tiny creature. A Kikai. Shikamaru gave the bettle a kiss on it's closed wings and he felt Shino shiver. Shikamaru couldn't help but grin. He entered the training grounds and leaned against a tree.

"Come on out, Shino."

Within seconds, the object of his desire was standing before him.Shino seemed to be... blushing? It was cute on him, Shikamaru thought.

"Um, Shino... I've been thinking..." Shikamaru said, refusing to look into the other boy's glass-covered eyes.

"Yes?" Shino asked, sounding strangely interested.

"Do you want to go out?" Shikamaru blurted before he had time to reconsider. Shino took a step back and stared at Shikamaru. "Ya know what? Never mind. It was stupid... Sorry."

Shikamaru said and turned to leave, feeling a strange pulling sensation in his chest.

Suddenly, there was a hand on his arm.

"I'd love to," Shino whispered. Shikamaru turned around to look at the other boy, just in time for his lips to be assaulted by Shino's.

Shikamaru grunted and wrapped his arms around Shino's neck and pulled his hood down. Tongues danced and teeth cracked against each other, but neither cared. Shino's coats were removed and so was Shikamaru's vest. Next went their shirts. Shino some how managed to stay on top, kissing and biting Shikamaru's exposed neck.

"Wait, ah... right here?" Shikamaru asked, though he didn't really care.

"Why not?"Shino asked, tugging on Shikamaru's earlobe with his teeth. Shikamaru gasped and arched his back into Shino.

"No reason," Shikamaru said, and grabbed his boyfriend's shoulders, finally flipping them over. Shino gasped when his bare back hit the ground. "So pale..." Shikamaru said, running his hands over Shino's chest.

Then he grunted and went straight for the other's waistline. He helped Shino out of his pants and shrugged off his. Realizing exactly where they were, he grabbed Shino's outer coat and put it on his back, leaning over Shino. Shikamaru spread Shino's legs and pressed a finger against Shino's entrance. Shino shivered in anticipation. He groaned when the finger pressed inside him, then another finger, and a third. Shino whimpered.

"Take me... please!" Shikamaru's cock twitched when he heard that. It was unbelieveably sexy to hear the usually silent boy beg like that.

"That is hot..." Shikamaru said, lifting Shino's hips and easing his cock into the tight hole, groaning. Both boys panted heavily for a moment.

"Please... move."

Shikamaru groaned and began thrusting into his boyfriend and lover. Something was tickling his chest. Shikamaru gasped when he saw a couple of Kikai roaming over him and bucked hard, for some reason feeling more in touch with his lover.

"Ah!" Shino gasped. "The kikai... We're together as one..."

Shikamaru understood. The kikai had accepted him as Shino's lover and were taking him as new territory.

"I'm going to cum, Shikamaru..." Shikamaru looked down and saw Shino stroking himself. Hot as that was, Shikamaru smacked his hand off and took Shino's cock into his own hand and stroked. Shino moaned and arched his back, his seed spilling over Shikamaru's hand. Shikamaru gasped as Shino tightened around him.

"Shino..." Shikamaru whispered against Shino's neck, exposed, as his head was thrown back. He nipped at the pale sweaty skin and came with a low moan.

"I love you, Shino," he whispered.

"I love you, too," Shino said with a shudder.

AN: Awwe! A happy ending! lol, my favorite bishie and Editor-chans favorite! And they're sexy together! horray! Read and review!


End file.
